Thoroughly Slytherin
by LonelyTowers
Summary: Why should Gryffindors have all the fun? Here's a collection of one-shots about Slytherins! Leave a review to suggest pairs and prompts!
1. More Than Friends

**-A/N:** Hey everyone! So when I first wrote this story, I planned it to just a single one-shot. Now that I've caught the fanfiction bug, I want to write MORE! So now, this is going to be a collection of one-shots, focusing on the Slytherins that we know and love... or know and hate. Whatever! Welcome to my Slyther-shots!

 **Chapter 1: More Than Friends**

 **Characters: Lucius x Narcissa**

"…and so we, the pure, the sublime, the sacred, continue this rite…."

Narcissa Black felt her eyes begin to glaze over. Wizarding ceremonies were tedious at the best of times, but the exclusive rituals of the Sacred Twenty-Eight seemed even more torturous.

"… the fusion of natural and supernatural, the consolidation of all…"

A sharp nudge to her leg pulled Narcissa back into focus. She turned her head slightly to shoot a glare at the wizard sitting next to her. Lucius Malfoy continued to stare intently at the orator, but still Narcissa detected a slight quirk at the corners of his mouth. Throughout the previous summer months, they and a handful of other Pureblood wizards suffered nightly training sessions to prepare for this day. Between fighting to master the incantation's intonation and suffering sore arms from repetitive wand waving, she and Lucius had grown the type of bond that only misery can nurture. True, they had been in the same Hogwarts house over the past five years, but Narcissa always dismissed the Malfoy boy as, well, a bit lackluster. The most interesting thing about him was his habitually long, silver hair. Other than that, he seemed to tragically fulfill all of the drab demands of every Pureblood Conduct textbook.

She could easily pinpoint the first time she saw a crack in his solemn façade. It was a week after the young Purebloods were instructed to hold mandrake leaves under their tongues indefinitely. That night, Barnabus Flint made his way to each student, grabbing his or her jaw and checking to ensure the leaves were still whole and unbruised. Satisfied, the old wizard assured the students, "Only three more weeks until they've ripened for the potion. Until then, absolutely no cheating. The leaves stay in when you eat, when you sleep, when you _anything_."

At this announcement, Narcissa and the other Purebloods collectively groaned. Except, of course, Lucius. Since the start of these lessons, he had barely spoken to his peers, and treated every ridiculous task with the same air of gravity. Narcissa was delighted, however, to spy the slightest wrinkle in his nose while his lips were a-twist in, dare she suggest, disgust.

Sidling over to him at the end of the lesson, Narcissa whispered, "Of all the rituals to survive the centuries, why did it have to be one that included chewing on lawn clippings?"

Lucius started in surprise. He stiffly whispered back, "This tradition has saved the sanctity of the Twenty-Eight, and all wizard kind, dozens of times."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "And how will the 'sanctity of the Twenty-Eight' help us if we're all sent to Azkaban?"

"The Ministry wouldn't dare to interfere with one of the oldest ceremonies in the wizarding world."

Narcissa shrugged a shoulder and chewed on the inside of her cheek, unsure of how to talk to the awkward wizard. He continued to stack his texts, then paused to check if there was anyone else around them before turning back to her. "To be honest, I'm not sure Azkaban would be worse than sucking these damned weeds," he muttered dryly.

After that, the two wizards fell into a pattern. She watched for cracks in his mask, then mercilessly teased him about it afterwards. Eventually, he did the same to her. She knew they were really friends the day he _actually laughed_ when she threatened to hex him if he corrected her wrist position one more time.

And she knew that there was a chance that they might become more than friends last week, after their very last training session.

"It's kind of sad to that it's over, isn't it," he mused as the two of them wandered through Diagon Alley, Fortescue's never-melting ice cream cones in hand.

" 'For the sake of the Twenty-Eight, I agree', " Narcissa replied loftily, earning a grin from her friend. "I'm afraid it'll be a while before I'm able to say anything other than those phrases Flint drilled into our skulls," she added.

The two friends settled on a nearby bench, pushing aside the writhing mass of Snakelet Ivy to make room for themselves. He tried again, "You don't think you'll miss it?"

Narcissa snorted. "Miss what? Being busy every evening while we were supposed to be on summer vacation? Oh yes, I think I will miss that very much."

Instead of laughing at her joke, Narcissa was surprised when a frown flickered over his face. He picked up her free hand and held it in his own. "I'm being serious, Narcissa."

She jerked her head up sharply at the tone of his voice. His eyes seared into hers and all of her humor drained away, leaving her stomach in knots and cheeks blushing pink. "I suppose there were some… very nice parts," she mumbled, her eyes refusing to meet his and instead following his thumb as it traced circles on her own.

"Rise, Narcissa Orentea Black."

Snapping back to the present, Narcissa stiffly stood from her chair and approached the mirror beside the orator. Turning so her back was to the glass and she faced the table of the Twenty-Eight, Narcissa clasped her hands in front of her and bowed her head, letting her blonde hair fall over her shoulders. One of the wizards murmured a quiet weather charm, and soon the rumble of thunder could be felt under everyone's feet.

"Do you, bearer of blood most pure, swear to honour the lineage the stars saw fit to bestow upon you?"

"For the sake of the Twenty-Eight, I swear it."

The speaker handed the witch a small vial, filled with an inky black liquid. Narcissa quickly swallowed the contents and chose not to think about the mandrake that had marinated in her mouth for a month to create this particular potion.

"And do you agree to use this gift to preserve the legacy of your dynasty?"

"For the sake of the Twenty-Eight, I agree."

Satisfied, the speaker presented Narcissa with her own wand. She grasped the familiar instrument and, after exchanging a small shaky smile with Lucius, began the intricate spell. She began the motions very slowly, twirling and snapping her wrist with deliberation. The tip of her wand began to glow as she gained speed, until her hand moved in a blur. The white light flared so bright that she had to scrunch her eyes shut and continue the movements by muscle memory. Suddenly, the wand sent a shockwave of cold air through those gathered, and Narcissa called " _Amato Animo Animato Animagus_."

The room went black. After a heartbeat, the Twenty-Eight each whispered " _Lumos,"_ and the room was filled with soft light. As each witch and wizard held their wands aloft, they stared at Narcissa with wide eyes.

Narcissa drew a steadying breath, then turned around to face the mirror.

Instead of a delicate girl of 16, the mirror revealed a sleek red fox. Narcissa thought she had prepared herself for this moment—the witch had produced a corporeal patronus as part of her training, and she knew that her animagus form would likely be the same animal. Nothing, however, could prepare her for the sharpness of her vision, the sensitivity of her hearing, and the strange sensation of whiskers vibrating around her nose.

Quickly changing back to her wizard form, Narcissa bowed once more to the Twenty-Eight, then took her seat.

"Rise, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy,"

Narcissa watched as Lucius repeated the process, anticipating his transformation. His cobra patronus always frightened her, but she supposed that since it was just Lucius, she would have to get used to it.

Once again, the room went dark, and Narcissa hurriedly searched the folds of her dress for her wand.

Rather than the still silence that had accompanied her own transformation, whispers circled the table as Lucius came in to view. "Interesting," one of the old wizards murmured, and Narcissa heard her own father, seated at the far end of the group, try to cover a chuckle in a cough.

Finally finding her wand, Narcissa produced a light and looked at her friend. Rather than a thick cobra, a red fox hunched on all fours, staring at itself in the mirror. The young wizard hastily changed back, and even in the dim light, Narcissa could see his face flaming red in embarrassment. Definitely more than friends, she thought to herself, and she threaded her fingers through his when he returned to her side.


	2. Detention

**Chapter 2: Detention**

 **Characters: Ted x Andromeda**

"Are we going to discuss this?"

Ted Tonks glanced sideways at his companion, trying to read her expression. Ever since they were sent to the Forbidden Forest, Andromeda had been uncharacteristically quiet. Her lips thinned and she marched ahead of him, swinging her lantern forward to illuminate their path.

"I'd really rather not," she answered imperiously.

Stopping at the first tree marked with a glowing X, Ted leaned a hip against the bark and let his sandy hair flop out of his eyes. Determined not to look at him, Andromeda started circling the tree, searching for the infestation of Bleater Beetles. After a full minute of silence her eyes darted to his and, encountering his knowing smile, immediately resumed her search. His eyes crinkled and he sighed dramatically. "Right. Well. We'll have to find something else to talk about then."

"Is that necessary?" Andromeda said, finally spotting one of the shiny pink beetles.

"Would you rather we do this in silence?"

She snorted. "We? I'm the one who is doing all the work."

Ted pushed himself off the tree and, within in five seconds, picked four beetles off a limb and offered them to her. "Happy?"

"Fine. Let's talk."

Satisfied, Ted dropped the insects into their bucket. "Great. What would you like to talk about, Andy?"

Turning to fully face him this time, she flicked her long black braid onto one shoulder and jabbed a finger into the middle of his chest. "You're the one who demanded conversation!"

Ted laughed outright and grabbed the hand that was grinding into his sternum. "Kidding! I saw your owl drop a letter to you over breakfast. What was that about?"

Her eyes dropped once more, but not before he caught them flash in anger. "Next topic, please."

"Oh. That bad?"

"My mum again. It's been pretty relentless ever since she heard. Pureblood gossip ring, you know," Andromeda felt her throat tighten. Determined not to let him see her cry, she dropped his hand and turned her back, pretending to look for more beetles.

From his place behind her, Ted lifted his hands to squeeze her shoulders, fiddling with her braid in the process. "Right. Andy, you don't have to keep on doing this for me. I'm a big boy."

"That doesn't matter. I'm tired of trying to ignore what those idiots say. "

"It doesn't bother me anymore though, really."

"It bothers _me_." Facing him again once more, Andromeda balled her fists and felt her eyes fill with angry tears. "Teddy, you only hear the half of it. I hear it all. What they say to your face is nothing compared to what they say behind your back. I can't just swallow my tongue anymore. You're around Slytherins and Purebloods only part of the time. I live with them. I'm one of them. I can't get away during the summers, and I don't have a band of friends who will understand. I'm _tired_." A hot tear scorched down her cheek but before she could scrub it away, he stepped forward and folded her into his long arms. She buried her nose into his shoulder and let herself sob silently, his wiry frame absorbing her shakes.

After he felt her shaking subsided to a slight shiver, he cupped her face with a gentle hand and drew her chin up. Kissing away the salty tears, he murmured apologies and words of love and comfort against her lips.

Breaking away to press her forehead against his, she tightened her arms around his waist and sighed. "Playing the cold pureblood but then sneaking off to be near you was getting pretty old. It's better that everyone knows anyway."

He couldn't stop himself from teasing her, "How can you be sure then know? Oh wait… do you think they might have guessed after you hexed Carrow bald after he called me 'Mudblood' again?" Happy to hear her spurt of laughter, Ted pressed a kiss to her nose. Then his head shot up in mock horror. "My God. Andy, you know what will happen now, right? You'll lose all interest in me now that we're not some big secret." He stepped back, arms sweeping the air theatrically. "No more love notes left in library books, longing glances in the hallways, hiding from everyone else in Hogsmeade—"

She smiled and rolled her eyes, adding, "Spending romantic detentions in the forest together—"

"Exactly. Everyone probably already thinks I slipped some Amortentia into your pumpkin juice, and now I might actually have to do it."

"Like you could brew Amortentia without blowing yourself up."

Ted wrinkled his freckled nose and patted her on the head. "Says the witch who needed my help in first year Herbology."

"You were my class partner! Who else was I going to ask?"

"Literally any other wizard. Lucky for me that you were so hopeless at it, though. How else could I, the lowly Theodore Tonks, deign to speak to the magnificent Andromeda Black. You knew I was already half in love with you after the first class."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "Yes, lucky. How often did I need your help that year?"

"We did homework together at least twice a week," he answered proudly.

Andromeda's mouth twitched slightly. Adopting a sarcastic tone, she continued. "Wow. So hopeless. And remind me, how often did I need your help after first year?"

"Well... You didn't, I guess. I must be a great teacher."

"Amazing." She let the one word drip with irony. "Yes, an eleven year old muggleborn was a much better teacher than the trained and established Hogwarts faculty. Astonishing."

Ted narrowed his eyes at her words. "Andy…" he trailed off. Seeing a gleeful smile stretch across her face, he repeated himself, this time in shock. "Andy! You didn't!"

Laughing gaily, she threw an arm around him and patted him on the head, exactly the way he had done just minutes before. "'Cunning and Ambition', remember? How else could I, the magnificent Andromeda Black talk to you, the lowly Teddy Tonks?" She picked up their bucket and lantern and pranced to the next tree, calling behind her, "Now put your incredible herbology skills to use. I don't want to be out here all night."

"Slytherins," he muttered, following her.


	3. New Romantics

**A/N: Another one-shot! It's hella cute, if I do say so myself.**

 **And thank you 2Ilena for your review! You are very kind, and I also noticed that you were even polite enough to** **not** **point out that Ted is short for Edward, not Theodore! *Smacks self in the head* Again, thank you for reviewing :)**

The air in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was uncommonly chilly. As students and faculty alike burrowed into thick layers of quilts, two slight shadows slipped along the corridors, leaving a trail of cloudy breath behind them. Pausing in door ways, gingerly tip-toeing down staircases, and whispering a quick "Alohamora", they finally arrived at their destination.

"Really. After all this time, they still haven't properly warded this place," grumbled one of the pair. Flinging off her dark cloak in disgust, Alecto Carrow wrinkled her pointed nose and carelessly waved her wand at the fireplace. A blaze, bright and sparking as the witch's fire-cracker hair, leapt to life.

Just as soon as it had started, the cheery flames were extinguished with another blast. The other figure glared at Alecto as he lowered his dark hood. "Doesn't mean you should go making stupid mistakes." Glaring at her with liquid-black eyes, Severus Snape waved a ragged piece of paper in front of her face. "And we're just here to gather _ingredients_ , not create some sort of clubhouse."

Alecto felt her eyes begging to roll, but she restrained the urge. "Not much of a club if its just the two of us," she pointed out instead.

Severus felt no such hesitation to display his exasperation. Huffing in annoyance, he grabbed the witch's shoulders and steered her towards the supply closet of the Potions classroom. "Ingredients, Alecto."

Although they traded jabs on a regular basis, Alecto and Severus made an efficient team. Neither of them had been overly thrilled to be paired in potions class, but Slughorn had just patted them both on the fondly on the head and announced that he expected great things from them.

Great things they had done. Alecto's fiery imagination and Severus's cold precision made the duo nearly unstoppable. Quickly, they mastered the potions in the sixth year curriculum, and even the advanced potion textbooks that Slughorn slipped them did little to slow the pair down.

"Aged Grim fur?"

"Saw it on the top right. "

"Ah."

"What kind of flower is a _Verucca Plantaris_? Sounds pretty."

"I promise you it isn't. Unless you fancy feet like Amycus's."

"What?"

"What?"

And so the pair quickly collected shimmering bottles, wooden boxes, lumpy parcels, and tightly sealed jars. Once the pale witch put the last item in her knapsack, both witch and wizard quietly took to the halls again, hugging the walls until they reached the Room of Requirement.

Alecto glanced at her companion as she set their supplies on one of the long tables provided by the Room. Severus had a slight frown puckering his forehead and seemed tenser than their previous midnight brewing sessions- he banged a cauldron onto the table and chopped the Wolfsbane root with far more force than necessary, in Alecto's good opinion.

"You alright Sev?"

"Fine." The wizard muttered, letting his ear-length black hair curtain him from his companion.

Alecto shrugged lightly and continued her work. If he wanted to talk, he would talk. For now, they were already dangerously behind on the latest batch. Working in harmony, Alecto and Severus chopped, crushed, and measured ingredients, taking turns stirring and regulating the gurgling liquid's temperature. All the while, Severus's frown etched deep grooves into his forehead. The last straw for Alecto came when he started muttering under his breath.

"Alright. I've had enough." She announced, smacking her wand on the table loudly. "You're grinding your teeth and whispering like a ruddy ghoul. Out with it." The witch flicked her main of wild, fiery curls back and planted her hands on her hips, waiting to hear his reply.

Severus's jaw worked momentarily before forcing out through clenched teeth, "I'm fine, Carrow. We need to work."

"While I agree that you are generally as cheery as a wet blanket, today you're especially sulky." Severus narrowed his eyes at her, but Alecto continued. "We only have a couple more minutes until he comes to pick up this bloody potion, so you'd better pull yourself together."

"It's none of your business."

"You're affecting my work-efficiency, so this technically _is_ my business. Remember, you're the one who pulled _me_ into stupid plan."

"And I'm seriously regretting it now, crazy bint."

"Really, though, Severus. All this sneaking around for months, making this god-awful concoction over and over again, for what? Do you think this will change her mind about you?"

"Like you are one to talk, Carrow."

Alecto snapped her mouth shut. Both teenagers glared at each other, shoulders tense and wand-hands twitching.

Severus was the first to turn away with a sigh. Returning to the potion, he swirled it around and dipped in a wooden spoon, checking the colour. The strings of liquid pulsed with a slight glow.

"A few more minutes," he murmured. After glancing at the door, he awkwardly pushed himself from the table and faced the red-headed witch. Alecto could see him searching for words to break the tension and after letting him suffer for a few more seconds, she too sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's been six-months since you and the mudblood had the fight, yeah?"

"Don't call her that," he hissed, though he looked more pained than angry.

"Sorry. And… I'm sorry for… snapping at you."

"I deserve it. I know I need to get over it, but I just… I miss her. So much."

Alecto nodded slightly. She felt no affection for the mudblood, but she understood the pain of yearning for another. Yearning, and not knowing how to do anything about it. "Leave it to a couple of Slytherins to try to bribe their way into someone's affections," she murmured.

Suddenly, the pair heard a voice outside the Room. Alecto and Severus straightened and grabbed their wands, listening to the hushed tones. Definitely male, and definitely more than one.

"That's them." Severus said. "I can tell."

"Them?" Alecto raised an eyebrow. "Not just the usual?"

Severus smirked slightly. "No, he's brought a friend tonight."

Alecto's blood surged, and she began to sputter, "You didn't tell—"

And suddenly, the door wrenched open, and in strode two tall wizards.

Sirius looked around the bare room, then threw his head back and laughed. "Really, Snivellus. Couldn't think of anywhere more glamorous to do your work? It looks like a tomb in here."

Severus sneered. "Please, Black. Remember who is doing who the favour here." He gestured to the bubbling potion, and Alecto, previously rooted into her spot, busied herself with pouring the glowing liquid into a set of vials. Her hands shook only slightly, and she resolutely avoided looking at the two newcomers.

"Favour?" Sirius stomped towards Alecto and Severus. "This is a transaction." He made to grab the front of Severus's robe, but in a flash the second wizard, silent until now, stepped between them.

"That's enough," Remus Lupin growled. Alecto watched with wide eyes as Remus placed a hand on both Sirius and Severus's chests and pushed the two apart. The full moon was only a few nights away, and Remus was already gaining unnatural strength. "Sirius, would you mind waiting outside? I'm perfectly capable of carrying the potion myself, and we could use a set of eyes to guard the entrance."

Frowning unhappily at his friend, Sirius stalked towards the door and slammed it as he exited the Room.

Remus turned to Severus and Alecto, a hand massaging his temple. "He is my best friend, but he is also an enormous pain in the arse. Sorry for the machismo."

Severus shrugged and passed the wizard the glowing vials. "It's been six years. I'm used to it. And he was right. This is a transaction." He looked at Remus pointedly.

"Ah. Yes. Severus, I'll be sure to let Lily know that you have been most helpful to me these past six months." Remus fiddled with the cuff of his robe and chuckled self-consciously. "I'll even try to work it in to the conversation as slyly as possible. Get in touch with my inner Slytherin."

Severus nodded grimly. "Thank you, Remus."

"Thank _you_. I'm not lying, you know. You're really helping me out." Remus shifted his gaze to smile at Alecto. "Both of you. Alecto, I know we don't spend much time together, but I really appreciate this."

Alecto felt like fainting.

"It's nothing," she offered weakly, gripping the edge of the table. Try as she might to suppress it, she felt her cheeks turn tomato-red and her stomach flutter as the wizard smiled happily at her.

"Remus! What's taking so long?" Sirius demanded, popping his head into the doorway again. With a second thank-you to Severus and Alecto, Remus cradled the potions and joined his friend, quietly clicking the door shut behind him.

Harumphing grumpily, Severus started cleaning up. Alecto, he noticed, was still frozen in place, staring at the closed door. "He's gone, Alecto. You can breathe now." After several pokes to her ribs by Severus's wand, Alecto slowly began to move.

"Honestly. A smile, and this is what happens to you."

"Shut up."

"It's fortunate for me that you're just as romantically inept as I am."

"Severus—"

"It's a win-win situation, Alecto. I get your help mixing the potion, and you get to help your wolfy wizard prince."

"I said SHUT IT!"


End file.
